The present invention pertains to collapsible personal canopy shelters of typically light weight used as protection from wind or sun. In particular, the invention is such a shelter having unique frame hubs from which elongated frame elements extend radially and which allow both open and collapsed canopy conditions for ease of use, and portability. Such shelters are often referred to as “cabanas” and are employed typically in beach areas where sun and wind protection is often desired.
Similar cabana shelters are generally known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,650 to Beaudry discloses a typical prior art design for a personal shelter including a collapsible frame and a flexible cover. Beaudry discloses a frame formed of frame-like “bows” which pivot on a hub to alter the shape of an attached cover. However, the Beaudry hub design uses a cantilevered pivot design which is likely prone to failure and is susceptible to damage from sand during use.